Growing Up
by elsiecarson
Summary: Based on the movie. When Eliza comes back to the house how does she deal with her changing relationship with Henry? Henry panics initially and Colonel Pickering is no help at all.
1. Can I Have My Ring Back?

**Eliza retrieves Henry's slippers and places them in front of him and then stands in front of the mirror and pulls the hat pin out of her hat before sitting daintily on the sofa. Mrs Pearce soon brings the tea tray in.**

** "Eliza, are you sure you'll be happy here after everything that's happened between us?" Henry asks when he finally gets up his courage.**

** "I couldn't be happy anywhere else." Eliza says as she sips her tea and they wait for Colonel Pickering. What she says is full of insinuations about the relationship she wants with him and the one she hopes he wants too.**

** Colonel Pickering enters the room and instantly the world is as it should be, almost, but he can feel a tension in the room that has never been there before. He smiles and instantly knows what's going on between Eliza and Higgins. He knows that Henry's feelings have been getting the better of him, especially when he discovered that Eliza left. Colonel Pickering decides to question his friend a little later when Eliza isn't around.**

** "Pickering do we have plans for tomorrow?" Henry asks furrowing his brow in thought.**

** "There's just the party at your mother's tomorrow night." Pickering says as he helps himself to a custard tart.**

** "I forgot about that. You will come with us to the party won't you, Eliza?" Henry asks with anticipation in his eyes. It's only a party with Eliza in attendance.**

** "Gladly. Your mother asked me independent of you and Colonel Pickering, but I'll be happy to come with you. Your mother is delightful." Eliza says looking directly at Henry and hardly noticing Colonel Pickering.**

** "Mother will be thrilled. She likes you very much, Eliza. She seems to think you're a good influence on me. I happen to think she's right. I couldn't do without you, Eliza. I was completely muddled today. I didn't know what to do with myself and I couldn't find a thing. At least promise me if you leave again you'll leave me a note telling me where everything is." Henry says sounding lonely already.**

** "I'm not going to promise that because I'm not going anywhere. Where's the ring you bought me in Brighton?" Eliza asks tears shining in her eyes.**

** "I found it on the mantelpiece this morning and I slipped it into my pocket." Henry says fingering the tiny ring in his pocket. This feels like a much bigger moment than it should be.**

** "May I have it back?" Eliza asks as she kneels next to Henry's chair. This is her way of saying she's sorry. She could never really tell him she's sorry. It's not in her nature and Henry would never apologize either.**

** "Of course. It was made to fit you. No one else can wear this ring but you." Henry says as he slips the ring back on Eliza's finger. Colonel Pickering almost feels as if he is intruding on a special moment. The atmosphere in the house has definitely changed.**


	2. Fess Up Higgins

"**I'm going to go upstairs and unpack. I'll see you two gentlemen at dinner." Eliza says as she rises gracefully.**

** This gives Colonel Pickering his chance to question his friend about Eliza. "All right, Higgins, tell me what's happened. Your whole demeanour has changed. Do you love Eliza? Have you fallen for her?"**

** "No! Yes! I don't know! I'm so confused!" Henry says putting his head in his hands.**

** "I can see that Higgins, but that is not like you. You're usually so level-headed. What happened?" Colonel Pickering asks again.**

** "I fell in love with her last night. Not at the ball, but after when I came downstairs to collect my slippers and she admitted she was scared about leaving. She seemed so vulnerable, but then she cut me to the heart when she returned that ring and I threw it at her. I started falling for her in Brighton. That's why I bought her the ring, but I was too stupid to recognize it at the time. She made me regain my humanity something I'd denied myself for years. She helped me learn more about myself. She is my world and when I told her I couldn't do without her I meant it in more ways than I was telling her. I can't believe this is happening to me at this time in my life or at all truth be told. Love wasn't in my plans for life and I'm now finding myself more than willing to include Eliza in my life plans. What am I going to do? This is not my area of expertise after all." Henry says as he paces up and down the sitting room.**

** "You're asking the wrong person, Higgins. I know nothing about matters of the heart." Pickering says watching Higgins incredulously.**

** "Surely you were in love once Pickering. Give me some tips. How do I win Eliza over? I'm not exactly her favourite person." Higgins says as he slumps into a chair.**

** "I was in love once, but I never told her. I'm useless in this matter, Higgins. Are you sure you want to win Eliza over? You told me you weren't the marrying type and now you're accepting this whole-heartedly. Your mother will be happy though." Pickering says teasingly.**

** "Oh god don't you dare tell her when we go to that party tomorrow night. She'll never let me live it down. She predicted this would happen. I hate it when she gloats and when she's right." Henry says as he runs his hands over his face.**

** "You'd better pull yourself together before dinner, Higgins, or Eliza will know something's bothering you. She knows you too well. I won't tell your mother until we know whether this is going to work or not." Pickering says trying to make Higgins see sense. He's clearly not seeing any sense at the moment.**

** "I've got some work to do before I tell my mother anything. I've got to get Eliza to see me as something more than her teacher. I might be a tough sell; after all she knows everything about me." Henry says as he pours himself a glass of port.**

** "She doesn't know you love her. She was flirting with you earlier you know." Pickering says piquing Higgins' interest.**

** "We didn't teach her how to flirt! Where did she learn to flirt? I bet my mother taught her what to do." Henry says as he savours his port and swirls it across his tongue. He needs the reality of a drink. He's never really understood women.**

** "Some things don't need to be taught. Women seem to know inherently how to flirt." Pickering says knowingly.**

** "When was she flirting with me?" Higgins asks his mind finally registering what Pickering said about Eliza flirting with him. He's not picking up on things as quickly as usual.**

** "She was flirting with you when she was kneeling by your chair. The only other time she was ever that close to you was when the two of you were dancing. She was totally oblivious to me in those moments. She was totally enthralled with you. She loves you, Higgins, I'm sure of it. Make your move." Pickering says making Higgins very nervous.**


	3. Dinner

**Eliza walks into the sitting room and says, "Dinner's ready gentlemen. Come and join me in the dining room when you're ready."**

** Henry jumps up and asks, "Can I walk you to dinner, Eliza? It would be my pleasure."**

** "That would be lovely, professor, thank you. It's lovely to be back." Eliza says as she takes his arm.**

** "Please call me Henry, Eliza. I'm not your professor anymore. I'm your friend now; at least I hope I am." Henry says looking down at Eliza tenderly.**

** "Of course you're my friend, Henry, but I hope we'll become even friendlier. If this is your friendly I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies." Eliza says teasing Henry in good fun.**

** "Oh ho, you've become much cheekier and more opinionated since you left and then came back. I like this side of you. You've become an independent woman. It's a wonderful step." Henry says as he pulls Eliza's chair out for her.**

** "I like this side of you too. You've become much more gentlemanly and friendly. If I didn't know you better I'd say you'd fallen in love, but you swore that would never happen, so I must be wrong." Eliza says smirking cheekily.**

** Henry noticeably blushes as Eliza speaks and has to forcibly swallow before he says, "Don't be ridiculous, Eliza. Love is a game for younger men than me."**

** "You're not that old, Henry. I'm sure there's a woman somewhere who could love you." Eliza says as she slowly chews her steak. If only you knew that woman is me she thought.**

** "She's right you know, Higgins. You're quite handsome and if you maintain this personality shift you could be quite attractive so long as you keep your tongue in check." Pickering says trying to get Eliza to agree with him.**


	4. Two Confessions

"**Do you think I'm handsome, Eliza?" Henry asks as he stands in front of the mirror in the sitting room after dinner and straightens his tie.**

** "Yes, Henry, I do think you're handsome, but that's not the most important quality. Now, are you having tea, Colonel, Henry?" Eliza asks, quickly changing the subject, sitting down and pouring herself a cup of tea.**

** "No thank you, Eliza. It's been an eventful day and I'm rather tired." Pickering says as he walks to the door and winks at Higgins on his way out. He knows Higgins has to make his move tonight.  
**

** "I'll have tea, thank you, Eliza." Henry says coming to sit next to her. He's trying to be subtle for the time being.  
**

** Eliza automatically mixes Henry's tea just the way he likes it. She's been doing it for so long it's second nature. "Would you like a biscuit, Henry?" Eliza asks as she passes him the plate.**

** "Thank you, Eliza. You've been very polite since you came back. What do you want?" Henry asks suspiciously.**

** "Nothing, Henry. I'm happy now. I'm not entitled to anything else. I'll be content like this." Eliza says as she sips her tea.**

** "You're entitled to be loved, Eliza. You deserve to be loved by someone who appreciates what you've done." Henry says as he slips his hand under Eliza's chin and tips her head up to look at him.**

** "What are you saying Henry? You've never spoken like this before. Is there something I should know?" Eliza asks as she places one hand on his knee. She's confused by his words.  
**

** Henry sighs. He doesn't want to tell Eliza the truth quite yet, but thinks now is as good a time as any since he doesn't think he's really going to get another opportunity if he doesn't confess right now. He takes a deep breath and says to Eliza, "I've fallen in love with you, Eliza. It didn't just start yesterday. It started when we danced right here in this room and on the trip to Brighton. You're enchanting, Eliza. I hope you accept me and allow me to court you because I can't do without you."**

** Eliza sighs happily. This is what she's waited for. "You won't have to do without me, Henry. I want you to court me. I've fallen in love with you. I can't do without you. You've changed everything for me including my impression of love. Thank you, you've made me believe that I'm worth it." She kisses him on the cheek as she finishes speaking.**

** Henry puts his hands on Eliza's upper arms, pulls her close, and kisses Eliza on the end of her nose. Eliza runs her fingertips down the side of Henry's face. Henry takes her hair pins out and lets her long, chestnut brown hair fall gently over his fingers. He immediately notices the way having her hair down softens Eliza's face.**

** "Oh Eliza how I've longed to hear you say that. I've only just realized it, but I love hearing that from you." Henry says as he places his hand flat on Eliza's cheek.**

** "Now, Henry, don't change too much. I fell in love with you as you are. I don't want a Freddy Enysford-Hill type. I want you. Freddy Enysford-Hill is far too sappy and not independent enough." Eliza says as she reaches for Henry's hand and holds it gently.**

** "Oh, Eliza, you are darling. I won't ever be like Freddy: that I can guarantee. Freddy's a fool. Do you think he'll be terribly angry when you tell him that we're courting?" Henry asks as he slips his arm around Eliza's tiny waist, pulls her close, and Eliza lays her head on Henry's shoulder.**

** "I'd think that he'd appreciate not having to deal with such a strong-willed woman. I think I scared him slightly last night. He didn't know how to handle me." Eliza says as she drops her arm around Henry's waist and cuddles closer to him.**

** "Last night? When did you see Freddy last night?" Henry asks stroking Eliza's hair.**

** "When I left here last night Freddy was standing on the street corner and I needed reassuring and he was willing to help me. He went with me last night back to my old neighbourhood, but nobody recognized me except for my dad who got married this morning. I realized I could never go back there, but this morning I wasn't sure where I could go. Your mother was so kind to me and then when you came to see me I knew instantly where I belonged. I should have told you when I came back, I'm sorry." Eliza says as she places one hand on Henry's chest.**

** "You didn't have to tell me anything, Eliza. I trust you, besides I know now that Freddy's not a threat. The only thing that will worry me now is your temper and mine." Henry says calmly.**


	5. Good Night Mrs Pierce!

"**Excuse me, sir. Do you and Eliza need anything else before I retire for the night?" Mrs. Pierce asks as she enters the sitting room. She doesn't really want to interrupt, but she does want to know what's going on.  
**

** For the first time in Henry's life he isn't embarrassed to be seen holding a woman probably because it's not his mother catching him this time. "I don't think there's anything else for tonight, Mrs. Pierce. Do you Eliza?" Henry asks gently. Eliza merely shakes her head. She's too comfortable to speak. "Thank you, Mrs. Pierce."**

** "Are you all right, sir?" Mrs. Pierce asks as she looks at her boss in a whole new way. He's not usually so emotional.  
**

** "Yes, Mrs. Pierce, I'm fine. I'm better than I have been ever." Henry says as Eliza ruffles his hair.**

** Mrs. Pierce smiles as she leaves the room. She could see this coming for a while. She pushes the door open in the kitchen and says, "Don't interrupt the professor and Eliza. The professor said that they won't need anything else this evening so we can all head to bed early." She doesn't want to tell the staff anything else.  
**

** "Yes, Mrs. Pierce." The head footman says.**

** Mrs. Pierce walks up the stairs and knocks on Colonel Pickering's bedroom door. Colonel Pickering opens the door wearing his navy blue dressing gown. "I hope I didn't wake you sir." Mrs Pierce says quietly. She doesn't want Professor Higgins to know she's here.  
**

** "Not at all, Mrs. Pierce. Is something wrong?" Colonel Pickering asks as he yawns. It's rare for Mrs. Pierce to come and see him instead of Higgins.  
**

** "No, sir, not at all. I know that you left the room on purpose to allow the professor and Eliza to cultivate their relationship. I thought I should let you know that they're sitting in the sitting room cuddling together. They look very happy together. He sent us to bed for the evening." Mrs. Pierce smiles knowingly.  
**

** "That's very good news, Mrs. Pierce. I think that Eliza will be a very good influence on Higgins. She should be able to keep him in check a little, too. Thank you, Mrs. Pierce." Colonel Pickering says smiling at her. He quite likes Mrs Pierce. She's a gentle, kind woman with an easy way about her and she always knows what's going on in the house which makes her a good source of information.  
**

** "You're welcome, sir. Enjoy the rest of your night, Colonel." Mrs. Pierce says as she walks to her bedroom.**

** Colonel Pickering stands in the doorway of his bedroom with a giddy grin on his face. Suddenly he hears Eliza giggle downstairs. Pickering feels as if he's listening in on something he shouldn't. Pickering enters his bedroom, shuts the door, and picks up a book knowing that Henry would be coming up to talk to him before the end of the evening though he's not sure when the end of the evening will be.**


End file.
